WWE Avengers
by Undertaker-GhostMan
Summary: And there came a day, a day unlike any other, when WWE's greatest superstars found themselves united against a common threat. On that day, the WWE Avengers were born — to fight the foes no single Superstar could withstand…
1. Chapter 1

This is a project that has been rattling around in my head for years, so I've finally gotten around to writing it…

WWE Avengers: Character List

**Nick Fury:** Stone Cold Steve Austin

**Captain America:** John Cena

**Iron Man:** The Rock

**Thor:** The Undertaker

**Hawkeye:** Chris Jericho

**Black Widow:** Trish Stratus

**Quicksilver:** Shane McMahon

**Scarlet Witch: **Stephanie McMahon

MASTERS OF EVIL

**Loki:** Edge

**Magneto:** Vince McMahon

**Dr. Doom:** Triple H

**The Hood: **Randy Orton

**Baron Zemo:** Wade Barrett

**The Juggernaut:** Big Show

**The Enchantress:** Dawn Marie

**The Executioner:** Kane

**Taskmaster:** CM Punk

**Author's Note:** I know people always say that Triple H should be Thor, but I've always believed that the Undertaker personifies Thor more so than Trips, so that's why I cast him as Thor. The Undertaker is the one who brings the supernatural aspects to WWE, much like Thor does. The Undertaker is the one with the larger-than-life persona, much like Thor is. Thor is one of the most powerful and an important member of the Avengers, in the same fashion as the Undertaker is to WWE. And wasn't the Undertaker the one who can call down lightning and thunder? So Triple H may have the look of Thor, but the Undertaker is the one that fits the persona. Plus, his arch-enemy is Edge, who makes a perfect Loki. So I figure, why not have the Undertaker as the God of Thunder?


	2. Meet the Avengers

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters. The WWE Superstars belong to themselves and WWE. The Avengers are the property of Marvel Comics and Stan Lee.

MEET THE CHARACTERS

**The Avengers**

**Stone Cold Steve Austin:** Former army general Austin served in the Gulf War and Iraq. He is now the colonel of a worldwide peacekeeping organization and the man who runs, and occasionally commands, the Avengers. He is proficient in almost all forms of weaponry, and has a keen tactical mind.

**The Rock:** The Avenger's resident celebrity, Dwayne Johnson has one of the most recognized faces in America. Except, however, when it is hidden behind the iron faceplate of a high-tech suit of armor which grants various super-powers, including flight, super-strength, and durability.

**John Cena:** Former marine John Cena volunteered for the newest variation of the Super-Soldier experiment. After its success, he inherited the mantle from the previous volunteer, **Kurt Angle**, and now wears the costume and shield of America's most popular hero.

**The Undertaker: **The god of darkness and the guardian of Hell, the Undertaker possesses demonic and mystical powers courtesy of the golden hammer he wields. When not protecting the realm of Earth from escaped demons and monsters from Hell, he spends his time as civilian Mark Calaway.

**Chris Jericho:** The world's foremost archer and one of the smartest and inventive members of the Avengers, Chris Jericho is not ashamed to let everyone know just how good he is, but he is always able to back up his boasts with his unbelievable aim and ingenuity.

**Trish Stratus:** The world's best super-spy, Trish is a master of disguise, an accomplished intelligence agent, an expert in almost all forms of combat, and a tremendous actress. There is no mission Trish can't complete and no target she can't eliminate.

**Rey Mysterio (as Ant-Man):** A Mexican scientist granted Rey Mysterio the power to shrink down to only a couple inches. But Mysterio's powers are by no means a limitation, as he retains his normal strength, no matter how small he is. He also has the ability to command any insect.

**Shane & Stephanie McMahon:** The newest members of the team, they are the mutant children of super-powered mastermind **Vince McMahon**. Having been offered asylum on the team in exchange for their services, Shane uses his super-speed and Stephanie her hex powers to complete the team.

**THE MASTERS OF EVIL**

**Vince McMahon:** Gifted with various mutant abilities, Vince McMahon has made various attempts to appoint himself ruler of the world. Despite his failure to do so, he remains one of the most serious threats to world stability and an enemy of every innocent person on the plant. His most frequent opponent is **Stone Cold Steve Austin**.

**Triple H:** A mystical suit of armor from a long-lost era gives Hunter Hearst Helmsley his various super-powers, allowing him to carry out his campaigns of world domination. With his various minions, he comes closer and closer to succeeding with each attempt. His chief enemy is **the Rock**.

**Edge:** A master manipulator, Edge is the arch-nemesis of **the Undertaker**. Despite being a menacing hand-to-hand combatant, Edge prefers to uses his mind, his trickster powers, and his ability to manipulate others like pieces on a chessboard in order to accomplish his goals.

**Randy Orton:** The disturbed Orton gains his powers from a special cloak discovered by his father. He is also very proficient in the use of handguns, although his goals have never been quite clear. Whether committing murder, terrorism, or something far worse, Orton is always ready to cause trouble. His chief nemesis is **Chris Jericho**.

**CM Punk:** A master hand-to-hand combatant, CM Punk has the ability to learn any form of combat almost instantly, including weaponry. He leads a band of mercenaries known as the **Straight-Edge Society**, and will stop at nothing to convert everyone to his way of life, through force if necessary. He is the arch-rival of **Rey Mysterio**.

**Wade Barrett:** The leader of the terrorist organization known as **NEXUS**, Barrett believes in world domination through the use of technology and chaos. His is a proficient swordsman and has no limit to the resources at his disposal. He is the arch-nemesis of **John Cena**.

**Big Show:** A lumbering giant and an unstoppable force, the Big Show is one of the most destructive beings on Earth. Once he gets moving, nothing on Earth can hinder him, and he uses his abilities as a dangerous mercenary. He is the chief nemesis of **Shane McMahon**, as well as** the Undertaker**.

**Dawn Marie:** Marie's ability to manipulate the minds of men makes her one of the most dangerous women on the planet. She primarily uses this influence as a fixer-for-hire, pulling various favors for super-villains, such as acquiring weapons or arranging jailbreaks. Her arch-enemy is **Trish Stratus**.

**Kane:** The sinister and demented half-brother of **the Undertaker**, Kane possesses an axe that can cut through anything. He provides some of the muscle for the Masters of Evil, in exchange for the opportunity to accomplish his chief goal: killing the Undertaker.

**OTHER CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY**

**Batista:** A sinister scientist trapped Dave Bautista in the middle of a gamma bomb explosion, turning him into a destructive monster with near-unlimited strength. Whether he is hero or villain is undetermined, but his devastating rampages often make that point irrelevant, especially when innocent people are caught in his path.


End file.
